


Wherever I’m With You by Traincat [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Wherever I’m With You by Traincat read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Seven days in the life of Ryo, Dee and a half-finished apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever I’m With You by Traincat [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wherever I'm With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799761) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



  
**Title** : Wherever I’m With You  
**Author** : Traincat  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : FAKE  
**Character** : Dee/Ryo  
**Rating** : Teen and Up audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Seven days in the life of Ryo, Dee and a half-finished apartment.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2799761/)  
**Length** 0:39:45  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Wherever%20I'm%20With%20You%20by%20Traincat.mp3.zip)


End file.
